It's always good
by bb1019
Summary: Reid's horny, Luke is glad to help out ;-  this summary is terrible..just bloody read it!


It's Always Good

Owner Ship: Not me...sadly

Rated: M

Reid was having a real shit of a day. He had a screaming headache all through two very long surgeries. Of course he performed like the genius he was and his patients would both make full and speedy recoveries thanks to him, but he still felt like shit. When his shift finally ended he couldn't seem to leave fast enough, he practically ran every red light to get home, but the second he opened the door and saw Luke laying on the sofa he immediately felt better.

Luke is still in his work clothes, his tie is pulled loose around his crisp shirt, the first two top buttons are undone, he's relaxed and absorbed in the magazine he's reading. Reid thinks he looks incredibly sexy in work clothes, especially when they're slightly rumpled like they are now. Though, Reid finds Luke even sexier when he's sated, satisfied and glowing after incredibly mind blowing sex…but there's only one way to get him there…..

Reid comes around the sofa and Luke looks up from his magazine smiling. They stare at each other for a moment, then Reid slowly starts to crawl up Luke's body. Luke doesn't say anything, he knows words aren't necessary, he simple puts the magazine down and spreads his legs and wraps them around Reid as he nestles his way between them. Reid places his arms on either side of Luke's head and holds his stare. Luke can tell just from looking into Reid's eyes that he's aroused; his pupils are huge. But he can certainly feel the arousal too, Reid's hardened member is pressing into his own awakening arousal. Reid angles his hips, just right, and starts a slow rhythm, it's the perfect amount of pressure as Luke grips Reid's hips and starts to grind back. Reid lowers his mouth over Luke's, Luke's lips are wet and wanting so Reid licks over the full glistening bottom lip sucking on it gently, Luke moans softly.

Reid leaves wet open-mouthed kisses trailing down Luke's chin and neck, he sucks lightly at the collar-bone and Luke arches his neck back against the arm rest in pleasure. Reid slips his hand between their tightly pressed bodies and cups Luke's bulge, giving it a gentle squeeze, it's hard and warm beneath Luke's slacks. Luke moans and grabs at Reid's neck and ears to pull him in for a heated kiss full of lips and tongue, now it's Reid's turn to moan as Luke slips his tongue into his ear and suck lightly on his lobe.

Luke's hands move to undo Reid's belt, but Reid grabs them before he can get passed the zipper and pins them above the blonde's head. Luke cock's an eyebrow and wiggles his hips, Reid chuckles deep in his throat and starts to undo Luke's shirt. He places wet kisses against Luke's chest and he moves down to his bellybutton slipping his tongue into it, nipping at the skin, Luke arches his back at Reid's gentle but sensual caresses.

As Reid is branding his skin with his oh so talented mouth, Luke's mind wonders. He doesn't mean to do it, but he compares sex with Reid to sex with Noah…..it's a no brainer to him who wins. Sex with Noah was never bad, but it was never intense, it was never _wow. _With Reid, the sex is a mixture of passionate, hot, sweet, sexy and a billion other things. Also, sex with Reid happens more often than it ever did with Noah. Noah liked to snuggle and spoon more, Reid likes those things too, but he's far more aggressive physically than Noah ever was. Or perhaps Reid's just hornier than Noah, he must have transferred his sexual energy to Luke because Luke gets aroused more often too. Luke will be at work and get a naughty text message from Reid or they'll have a quick make out session in Reid's office or a quickie on the desk, either way, it's always hot.

Luke is brought back to reality when he realizes his shirt is completely unbuttoned and Reid is currently working to get his pants off, although Reid still remains fully clothed. Luke finds this to be unacceptable and tries to remove at least his shirt, but Reid growls in the back of his throat and pins Luke's arms above his head again. Luke can't help but chuckle at Reid when he's being dominant. But his chuckle quickly turns into a gasp when Reid starts to nibble on the inside of his thigh. Luke's boxer's are bulging with his arousal, his body feels over heated from Reid's impossibly hot mouth. He arches and grabs the arm rest behind his head when he feels Reid lick the extremely sensitive head of his erection, he can feel Reid smirk as he continues to lick and suck softly. Reid gives fantastic head, he gives fantastic everything but his blow-jobs are something of a wonder to Luke. He is able to create the perfect amount of suction while licking and sucking and bobbing his head all at one time, he doesn't give Luke head all that often but when he does he makes an almost spiritual experience. And sure enough, before Luke is ready, he feels the familiar fire in his groin and then his head hits the arm rest of the sofa with a soft thud and he cums. For a minute the world becomes blurry and unfocused and all he can see is white dots floating behind his eyelids.

"_Wow….. that was….._" Luke starts to say before he's cut off by Reid's tongue plugging into his mouth.

"You're in a good mood" Luke manages to say around Reid tongue. Reid says nothing. Instead he gently tugs Luke's legs up and over his shoulders, he takes a mere second to undo his belt and yank his pants and boxers down far enough to expose his impressive erection. Then, digging a condom out of his back pocket, he sheaths himself and impales Luke who, not expecting it, opens his eyes wide in shock and whimpers out an "_oh…god…..Reid_"

Reid smirks slightly but says nothing as he takes a stroke watching Luke's reaction; Luke has adjusted to the huge invasion and looks completely blissed out of his mind. His eyes are closed, mouth open and lips glistening, his blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Reid's sweating too, he at first starts a slow rhythm of strokes but he increases his speed moving faster and faster and each stroke sends sparks of heat shooting through his body.

Reid's had more sexual partners than Luke. He knows this even though he and Luke have never really discussed their sexual histories. They've both discussed their first times but nothing beyond that, but despite how much more sex Reid has had none of it compares to Luke. Luke may not be as experienced as himself but he's just as enthusiastic, passionate and certainly just as horny as Reid. Despite everything that Luke has been through, there's an innocence to him, something pure and untainted about him. He's naturally sweet tempered and one of the most caring individuals Reid has ever met. But in Reid's opinion, that's one of his sexiest qualities, well that, and his eyes… and ass….. and cock. Yeah, even though Luke isn't even aware of it, he oozes sexiness.

"Kiss me" Luke says in a voice barely above a whisper as he tilts his head up wards to capture Reid's lips in wet kiss. Reid nips and licks Luke's lips, he loves Luke's lips, they're full and soft and they fit his mouth perfectly. Reid sucks on Luke's tongue, which tastes lightly of fruit…strawberries maybe? Luke's getting close, he grabs Reid's hips and butt as he lifts his hips to meet Reid's trusts. Both men are moaning, grunting and breathing heavily, Reid's thrusts get deeper and slower, Luke knows he's ready to blow soon. Luke licks his fingers and presses them into Reid's hole, Reid hisses in surprise and growls into Luke's mouth. They continue this way, Reid thrusting into Luke and Luke shoving his fingers into Reid until they both cum. Luke arches, feeling like a bomb is exploding inside himself, waves of intense pleasure wash through him and by the look on Reid's face, he's experiencing something similar. With a final grunt and thrust Reid crumples on top of Luke, his head in the nook of Luke's neck. Both men are quiet for a moment, trying to recover from the intensity of the orgasm and when Reid finally manages to slip out of Luke, Luke chuckles

"that was…." Luke says trying to find the words to describe the intensity of the sex

"yes….how was it?" asks Reid finally shifting to his side propping his elbow on the arm rest, there's a knowing smirk on his face

"good enough to leave me speechless" says Luke, his face is flushed with a healthy glow, in Reid's opinion he looks insanely sexy. So sexy in fact that Reid can't resist the urge to kiss him, which he does, deeply and slowly

_Yup, this is exactly what I needed _Reid thinks to himself as he and Luke keep kissing arms wrapped around each other


End file.
